En sueños
by Sheziss-shek
Summary: Sena descubre una extraña costumbre de Hiruma. Hirusena
1. Chapter 1

Sena lo había descubierto sin querer, un día que había olvidado su reloj en el vestuario. Al volver para buscarlo se encontró a su capitán sentado en la otra punta de la oficina, con sus largas piernas reposando en la mesa. Del susto pegó un salto y soltó una retahíla de disculpas (algo muy propio de Sena) mientras buscaba con la vista donde refugiarse por si Hiruma decidía dispararle por diversión, por costumbre o, simplemente, por existir (¿quién sabe como funciona su mente?). Al no recibir repuesta alguna Sena dejó de hacer reverencias y levantó la vista.

Hiruma dormía plácidamente con una expresión relajada y dulce que Sena nunca le había visto. No llevaba el cabello en punta, sino lacio y aún húmedo, como recién salido de la ducha. Con el cabello tapándole parcialmente sus puntiagudas orejas y sin sus puntiagudos dientes a la vista parecía la inofensiva estatua de algún bello y poderoso dios griego. Con cuidado, Sena cogió lo que había ido a buscar y se marchó silenciosamente, preguntándose si Hiruma tenía por costumbre dormir en el club o si ese día se encontraba demasiado cansado por el entrenamiento para volver a casa.

Al día siguiente, Sena encontró que Hiruma estaba diferente, parecía menos amenazador y había algo en él, en su determinación por ganar y en su sonrisa diabólica, que hacía latir más deprisa su corazón. Esa noche Sena volvió al club, temiendo y deseando a la vez que Hiruma estuviese ahí. Esta vez Hiruma estaba estirado en el sofá, respirando acompasadamente con la cara vuelta hacia Sena, que se quedó parado frente a la puerta, a la espera de que se calmasen los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, observando aterrorizado cada movimiento del quarterback y temiendo que de un momento a otro se despertase y decidiese matarlo lenta y horriblemente para luego darle lo que quedase de él a Cerberos y que hiciese desaparecer cualquier prueba incriminatoria. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él hasta que Hiruma gruñó algo en sueños y Sena salió de allí disparado con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente.

Al volver a verlo a la mañana siguiente Sena trató de convencerse de lo estúpido que había sido haber ido allí y, sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza su tranquila expresión al dormir, como se le dulcificaba la cara. Y había algo emocionante al mirarle y pensar que sólo hacía unas cuantas horas lo había visto dormir como a cualquier inofensivo chico de 17 años. Era como si compartiesen un secreto, y eso le hacía sentirse más cercano a él que nunca; era más consciente de todo lo que hacía y decía y intentaba ver más allá de los insultos y las amenazas, descubrir al verdadero Youichi Hiruma.

Hiruma se giró y descubrió a su running back mirándole. Otra vez. Sena se sonrojó al ser descubierto y desvió la vista.

- ¡¡Fucking chibi!! – Sena se estremeció y lo miró aterrorizado. Hiruma intentó suavizar su tono, su mutismo estaba empezando a exasperarle y lo último que quería era asustarlo y que Sena soltase su habitual retahíla de disculpas y lo dejase con la intriga- ¿Qué querías?- Sena se sonrojó y con la vista al suelo susurró algo que sonó a "nada". Hiruma notó como le saltaba una vena en la frente- ¡¡Entonces mueve el cuelo y sigue entrenando!! ¡¡YA-HA!! – a esto último lo siguió una ráfaga de disparos que persiguieron a Sena 20 metros.

A pesar de todo, Sena fue a verle esa noche, y se quedó un largo rato mirándole desde la puerta hasta que el quarterback empezó a revolverse inquieto en sueños y Sena decidió marcharse cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Sábado y domingo encontró el club vacío y, decepcionado, tuvo que esperar hasta el lunes para verle. El lunes, Hiruma recibió al equipo con una mueca infernal por sonrisa que los hizo temblar al pensar en qué clase de entrenamiento infernal debía tener en mente. Pero Sena pensó que parecía sinceramente feliz de verlos, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa en respuesta que dejó a Hiruma estupefacto, preguntándose que debía pasarle por la cabeza últimamente a ese chibi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sena empezó a tomar por costumbre visitar a su capitán cada noche y, con el tiempo, se fue volviendo más lanzado en sus "citas nocturnas". Al principio se sentaba frente a él y le observaba hasta que se revolvía en sueños y se marchaba. Después, dejó de temer que despertase y, cuando empezaba a revolverse, Sena le acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado, procurando no despertarle, hasta que volvía a dormirse con un suspiro. Aunque en el campo continuaba temiéndole, a Sena le gustaba pensar que en sus momentos más vulnerables él estaba ahí para cuidarle. Por supuesto, él sabía que lo que sentía iba más allá de la admiración y la amistad, pero procuraba no pensar mucho en ello.

A veces, por las noches, Sena le hablaba; le explicaba que le había pasado ese día, le preguntaba como era su familia y si sabían donde estaba durmiendo o le hablaba de la Christmas Bowl y de los entrenamientos. Hacía mucho que había dejado de preocuparle ser descubierto: Hiruma no se despertaba ni al caerse del sofá.

Sólo una vez sintió verdadero pánico de ser descubierto. Hiruma se restregó contra la mano que le acariciaba como un gatito juguetón pidiendo caricias y se arrastró hasta su regazo, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Seguía dormido, pero Sena estaba ahora atrapado. Entonces se preguntó si sería tan horrible ser descubierto y una vocecita se quejó de no tener suficiente con verle dormir. Sena se sonrojó. Él nunca llegaría a ese nivel, además, sabe dios de que horribles maneras lo torturaría si se le ocurría declarársele. _Pero no tiene nada de malo que me quede con él mientras duerme_. pensó mientras se inclinaba para darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Hiruma se giró, quedando boca arriba, los labios entreabiertos, invitándole. Sena se volvió a inclinar para posar sus labios sobre los de él, suaves y cálidos. Hiruma suspiró y le devolvió el beso, aún durmiendo, y Sena pegó un brinco y se separó todo lo que pudo de él. Hiruma, molesto, se apartó un poco, y Sena se lo quitó de encima con cuidado y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había venido. A partir de entonces, Sena nunca se marchaba sin un beso de buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma empezó a sospechar. Al principio se despertaba completamente descansado y con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño que no podía recordar. Luego vino la impresión de que las cosas cambiaban de sitio, como si alguien hubiese entrado en el club antes de que él despertara. Y al final, la certeza de que no eran paranoias suyas cuando se levantó un día sin los zapatos puestos. Cabreado, instaló una cámara apuntando hacia el sofá y, aunque la idea de dejar que un desconocido le viese dormir le daba repelús, cayó dormido casi al instante.

Al día siguiente, Hiruma, inquieto, ni siquiera se presentó a su primera clase (dudaba que su amargado profesor de matemáticas se atreviese a ponerle falta, sino, siempre podía sacar a la luz lo de sus quedadas con la profesora de gimnasia, con fotos incluidas de los dos solitos en el almacén. KE KE KE). Al principio se sorprendió al descubrir a Sena entrando en el club, pero quedó completamente estupefacto cuando le vio acercarse a él tranquilamente y acariciarle la cara mientras le susurraba quién-sabe-qué. Aún pasmado, Hiruma subió el volumen.

--y después Mamorinee-chan me preguntó qué me había pasado y yo le dije que se me había olvidado y ya está y entonces ella…-

Hiruma gruñó. Al parecer Sena lo había escogido como confidente mientras aprovechaba para sobarle como a un chucho sarnoso. _Esto es humillante. Tengo una reputación, una reputación que me ha costado mucho ganarme para que un fucking chibi venga y me traté como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida ¡No soy su amigo, soy su capitán! ¡Y si tengo que dispararle con una metralleta o enviar a Cerberos en su busca para que vuelva a tomarme en serio lo haré!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A la hora de comer, Sena entró en el club y saludó a Hiruma con una sonrisa. Pero él sólo le miró, sin decir nada, y Sena empezó a inquietarse. Ahora su extraño comportamiento, esas confianzas, las sonrisas y las miradas, empezaba a tener sentido. Pero ahora todo eso iba a acabar. Colocó el portátil sobre la mesa y puso el video. Sena palideció y luego enrojeció.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres – gruñó Hiruma, enojado – para tomarte esas confianzas?

Sena se sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado. Había esperado amenazas, disparos o gritos, pero Hiruma estaba demasiado serio. Todo ese tiempo había abrigado la absurda esperanza de que, en el fondo, hubiese un Hiruma dulce y bueno que sólo él podía ver mientras dormía. Pero frente a él sólo había un desconocido que lo miraba con odio. Hubiese preferido una ráfaga de disparos.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sena se marchó corriendo y ese día no fue al entrenamiento. Ni al otro. Ni al siguiente. Preocupado y, aunque él nunca lo reconocería, algo arrepentido, intentó hablar con él, pero Sena siempre huía al verle, y ni siquiera Cerberos podía atraparlo. Empezó a sentirse mal de veras, después de todo, Sena no había hecho nada malo (sólo herir su orgullo), y él empezaba a echarle de menos; ahora ya nadie le saludaba con una sonrisa, ya no había nadie que pareciese que se alegraba al verle. Ya nadie se atrevía a hablarle. Ya no le descubría mirándole a escondidas, y por las mañanas se encontraba más cansado y dolorido que nunca. Decepcionado.

Irritado, se quedó a practicar tiros después del entrenamiento hasta que, agotado, se dejó caer en el sofá sin desvestirse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se revolvió inquieto en sueños al notar una sensación extraña en la mejilla. Algo molesto y húmedo. Pero pronto la sensación desapareció, reemplazada por una mano suave que el acarició la mejilla hasta que se volvió a relajar. Quiso despertarse pero estaba demasiado cansado y los párpados le pesaban. Entonces oyó un sollozo y algo volvió a mojarle la cara. Molesto, se limpió torpemente y parpadeó en la oscuridad, intentando aclarar su mente.

- Sena…- gruñó con voz cansada. El running back dejó de sollozar y forcejeó para salir, pero Hiruma lo agarró con fuerza por la cintura y lo mantuvo donde estaba.

- No puedes seguir evitándome toda la vida.- Sena dejó de forcejear y los dos se quedaron en silencio.- Siento haber sido tan borde, – suspiró él- pero no me gusta que me vean dormir. Vuelve a los entrenamientos. - y luego, con esfuerzo, añadió- Por favor.- Sena se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato pero Hiruma, cansado, no dijo nada más.

- ¿No…No viste el final?- preguntó, vacilante. Hiruma levantó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

- No, sólo vi el principio.- Sena se sonrojó y agradeció que estuviesen a oscuras.

- Volveré a los entrenamientos pero… tienes que eliminar el video- Hiruma frunció el ceño.

- Vale- contestó de inmediato.

- Bueno, prefiero eliminarlo yo- agregó Sena, desconfiado. Hiruma gruñó y lo acorraló contra el respaldo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- le susurró. Sena se sonrojó y forcejeó e intentó escabullirse, pero Hiruma lo agarró con fuerza, casi abrazándolo, y él empujó a su capitán con todas sus fuerzas, enviando a los dos al suelo. Hiruma rodó rápidamente hasta quedar sobre él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Mirándose fijamente.

Sena se sonrojó y desvió la vista. Hiruma se inclinó un poco, lentamente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Primero lo besó suavemente, con ternura, no del todo seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar (siempre podía hacerle chantaje con lo que sea que hubiese en el video para que no se lo contase a nadie), y luego se volvió más insistente y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras su running back enroscaba los suyos en su cuello hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

Durante unos minutos eternos reinó un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sena. Hiruma se encogió de hombros, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, también a él le había pillado por sorpresa.

- Éste es el trato: yo te dejo seguir viniendo aquí a aprovecharte de mi mientras duermo, – Sena se sonrojó y intentó quejarse, pero Hiruma sonrió y lo silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios- y tú dejas de faltar a los entrenamientos.

- ¿Y el video?- Hiruma se rió.

- Tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que hay. Pero aún así no pienso eliminarlo- Sena se sonrojó (otra vez)- Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

Sena sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Eso no es un beso- se quejó Hiruma. Y dedicó el resto de la noche a enseñarle a besar apropiadamente.


End file.
